wanatrufandomcom_de-20200214-history
Almanach H
Kubewerk als Almanach Haas: 1704 Unteröwisheim. Haberecker: 1640 Hohentrudingen/Mittelfranken. Habitus: äußere Gestalt. Habsburger: U-152. Anna von Habsburg => U5b * (mtDNA) (1280–1327), V: Albrecht, V. Graf von Habsburg (* Juli 1255 in Rheinfelden; † 1. Mai 1308 in Königsfelden bei Brugg), war ab 1282 Herzog Albrecht I. von Österreich und der Steiermark sowie ab 1298 römisch-deutscher König. Auf seine Anordnung hin wurde das Habsburger Urbar begonnen. M: (°°1276 Wien) Prinzessin Elisabeth von Kärnten, Görz und Tirol; + 1. ∞ 1295 Hermann von Brandenburg († 1308); + 2. ∞ 1310 Heinrich VI. von Schlesien-Breslau († 1335). Anna von Habsburg; Papa Rudolf Graf von Habsburg König von Österreich, + Gertrud von Hohenberg, + Hermann von Brandenburg; = Elisabeth von Brandenburg. Clementia von Habsburg, Papa Rudolf Graf von Habsburg König von Österreich, + Gertrud von Hohenberg, + Karl König von Ungarn, = Karl II. Robert König von Ungarn. Rudolf Graf von Habsburg König von Österreich, + Gertrud von Hohenberg, = Clementia, Anna. Hack: 1630. Hadden: zum Clan Graham. Häduer: Haertl: 1620 Unteröwisheim. Haeuser: 1558 Fellbach/Neckar. Haffner: Y-DNA L21. Haggart: zum Clan Ross. Hahiligga/Hahilinga: Uradelsgeschlecht der Bajuwaren. Haldane, Halden: zum Clan Graham. Hall: Borders. Schottenclan. Hallstatt: Ort in der Steiermark, nach ihm benannt die ältere Eisenzeit. Keltenzeit. Haltern am See-Hamm-Bossendorf, Kreis Recklinghausen, Nordrhein-Westfalen: Kube. Hamilton: Das Haus Hamilton (engl. House of Hamilton), auch Clan Hamilton genannt, ist eine der bedeutendsten schottischen Adelsfamilien mit vermutlich englischen Ursprüngen. Sie kann zurückverfolgt werden bis zu Walter FitzGilbert, genannt Hamilton, der 1296 Ländereien in Lanarkshire besessen hat. Er schwor König Eduard I. von England Treue und befehligte in englischem Auftrag 1314 Bothwell Castle, in welches die englischen Ritter nach der Schlacht von Bannockburn geflohen waren. Nachdem er sich hier ergeben hatte, wurde er vom schottischen König Robert I. Bruce mit dem Ritterschlag und Ländereien unter anderem in Clydesdale und West Lothian belohnt. Sein Enkel, Sir David of Cadzow, war der erste, der den Nachnamen Hamilton annahm. Der Urenkel von David of Cadzow, James Hamilton wurde 1445 zum Baron und Lord Hamilton erhoben, der zunächst mit der rivalisierenden Adelsfamilie Douglas gegen die schottische Krone verbündet, diese dann aber verriet und aus deren eingezogenen Gütern und Ländereien profitieren konnte. Nach dem Tod seiner ersten Gemahlin heiratete er Prinzessin Mary, älteste Tochter König Jakobs II. von Schottland, die ihrem Sohn die Insel und den Titel des Earl of Arran vererbte. Zwischen ihrem Enkel James Hamilton, 2. Earl of Arran und dem schottischen Thron stand nach dem Tod von König Jakob V. nur noch Maria Stuart. Er wurde als ihr Regent gewählt und behielt dieses Amt bis 1554. Durch König Heinrich II. von Frankreich wurde James zum Duc de Châtelherault erhoben. Sein ältester Sohn James Hamilton, 3. Earl of Arran war als möglicher Ehemann sowohl für Maria Stuart als auch für Königin Elisabeth I. von England im Gespräch, wurde aber 1562 geisteskrank. Ihm folgte sein Bruder John als Earl of Arran, dieser wurde 1599 zum Marquess of Hamilton erhoben. Der 3. Marquess of Hamilton James Hamilton führte eine Armee von 6.000 Mann zur Unterstützung des Schwedenkönigs Gustav II. Adolf 1631/32, später spielte er eine bedeutsame Rolle bei den Auseinandersetzuntgen von König Karl I. und den Covenanters. 1643 zum Duke of Hamilton erhoben, führte er eine schottische Armee nach England wurde aber von Oliver Cromwell in der Schlacht von Preston (1648) geschlagen und anschließend enthauptet. Nach dem Tod seines Bruders, wurde seine einzige Tochter Anne Hamilton Duchess aus eigenem Recht. Ihr Ehemann William Douglas, Earl of Selkirk nahm den Namen und Titel Hamilton an. Beider Nachkommen nannten sich von da an Douglas-Hamilton. Ihr ältester Sohn James Hamilton, 4. Duke of Hamilton wurde 1711 englischer Duke of Brandon, das Parlament ließ aber Sitz und Stimme, die ihm damit zustand, im House of Lords nicht zu. Der gegenwärtige Duke Alexander Douglas-Hamilton, 16. Duke of Hamilton lebt in Lennoxlove House in East Lothian. Das einstige Stammschloß Hamilton in Hamilton (South Lanarkshire) das 1695 erbaut und als eine der größten nichtköniglichen Residenzen galt, verfiel zusehends und wurde 1921 abgerissen. Hamilton gehört zu den fünf Personen im Vereinigten Königreich, die gleichzeitig zwei Herzogstitel führen. 1603 wurde James Hamilton, ein Enkel des 2. Earl of Arran, zum Lord und 1606 zum Earl of Abercorn ernannt. Er begründete damit eine Nebenlinie, die sich bald nach Irland verlagerte und dort bis heute besteht. 1790 wurde dem Familienzweig der Titel Marquess of Abercorn verliehen, 1868 dann Duke of Abercorn. Han: 1565 Unteröwisheim. Hannay: Obwohl sich der Name Hannay höchstwahrscheinlich von dem Ort Hannethe ableitet, ist über diesen nichts genaues bekannt. Der Ursprung der Familie kann bis nach Galloway im Südwesten Schottlands zurückverfolgt werden. Der Name 'Gillbert de Hannethe' erschien erstmals auf den Ragman Rolls von 1296, die König Eduard I. von England überreicht wurden. Es wird berichtet, die Ländereien von Sorbie in Wigtownshire wurden von demselben Gillbert de Hannethe erworben. Anders als viele andere schottische Adelige und Clans, unterstützten die Hannays nicht Robert de Bruce sondern John Balliol, da ihnen dieser näher war. Ramsay William Rainsford Hannay starb am 10. Januar 2004. Ihm folgte sein Sohn Dr. David R Hannay. Hanse/Hansa: dt. Schar, Kaufmannszunft. Hansetag in Lübeck (1356). Farben weiß und rot. A) Allendorf, Alfeld, Altena, Arnhem, Arnsberg, Aschersleben, Attendorn; B) Balve, Beckum, Belecke, Belgrad, Berlin-Cölln, Bielefeld, Billerbeck, Blankenstein, Bockenem, Bocholt, Bochum, Bodenfeld, Bödefeld, Borgentreich, Borken, Brakel, Braunschweig, Breckerfeld, Brilom; D) Deventer, Dinant, Dinslaken, Dorsten, Dramburg, Doesburg, Dorpat, Dortmund, Drolshagen, Dülmen, Düsseldorf, Duisburg; E) Elbing, Erfurt, Essen, Eversberg; F) Freienohl, Fürstenau; G) Gardelegen, Geseke, Göttingen, Goldingen, Gollnow, Goslar, Greifenberg, Grevenstein, Grieth, Gronau, Groß Roop; H) Hachen, Hagen, Halberstadt, Halle, Haltern, Hameln, Hamm, Hannover, Haselünne, Hasselt, Hattern, Hattingen, Helmstedt, Herford, Hildesheim, Hirschberg, Hörde, Hüsten; I) Iburg, Iserlohn; K) Kallenhardt, Kamen, Kammin, Kammpen, Königsberg, Köslin, Kokenhusen, Kolberg, Korbach, Krakau, Kulm; L) Langscheid, Lemgo, Lennep, Lippstadt, Lüdenscheid, Lüneburg, Lünen; M) Magdeburg, Medenbach, Melle, Menden, Meppen, Merseburg, Minden, Mühlhausen; N) Naumburg, Neuenrade, Nieheim, Nordhausen, Northeim; O) Olpe, Ommen, Osnabrück, Osterburg, Osterode; P) Paderborn, Peckelstein, Plettenberg; Q) Quackenbrück, Quedlinburg; R) Ratingen, Recklinghausen, Reval, Rheine, Roermond, Rüthen; S) Salzwedel, Schlawe, Schüttdorf, Schwerte, Seehausen, Solingen, Stargard, Stavoren, Stendal, Stettin, Stockholm, Stolp, Stralsund, Sundern; T) Tangermünde, Telgte, Tiel, Treptow; U) Uelzen, Unna, Uslar; V) Venlo, Vörden, Vreden; W) Warburg, Warendorf, Warstein, Wattenscheid, Wenden, Werne, Werben, Wesel, Westhoven, Wetter, Wiedenbrück, Windau, Wipperfürth, Wollin, Wolmar; Z) Zaltbommel. Harbert: L-21. Harden: Borders. Hardy: zum Clan Farquharson. Harlow: L2./ M269. geb. 1624 Plymouth. Harper: zum Clan Buchanan. Y-DNA L-21. Harold: zum Clan Mac Leod. Harrell: DNA 25-2. Harris: zum Clan Campbell. Haruden, Charuden, Harothi, Arochi: Harvey: zum Clan Keith. Hasdingen: Hastings: zum Clan Campbell. Hasuarier: Hatton: Y-DNA L-21. Haug: 1753 Dürmanz. Hauser: 1525 Fellbach/Neckar. 1625 Untersteinbach/Neckar. Haut: 1620 Unteröwisheim. Havamal: Haveland: Maria Haveland, °° Hans Kube, Hans Kube (1648)= Kind= Adam Kube (get.26.09.1650 Oranienburg=Bötzow/Brandenburg). Hawes, Hawson: zum Clan Campbell. Hawthorn: zum Clan Mac Donald. Haxton: zum Clan Keith. Hay: Schottenclan (Constable, Gifford). = Hay, de la Haye, MacHay, O'Hea, Hayson, Hayes, Hays, MacGaradh, MacGarra, McArra, MacGarrow, Garra, Garrad, Garrow, O'Garra, O'Garrow, Leish, Hay of Leith arms.jpgLeith, Des Hay, Peebles Hayton, Gifford, Hayston, Haydock, Haytor, Hayden, Hayens, Haylees, Haynes, Hayse, Deshays, Hay of Alderston arms.jpgAlderston, Kellour, Hay of Laxfirth arms.svgLaxfirth, Hay of Locherworth arms.jpgLocherworth, Lord Hay of Yester arms.svgYester, Drumelizior, Hayfield, Ay, Aye, Ayer, Haywood, Hayter, Haylor, Hayburn, Hayward, Hayne, Haynie, Hay of Smithfleld and Haystoun arms.svgHaystoun, Hey, Haye, Heyes, De Hay, da Hay, de Haya, da Haya, Dellahay, de la Hay, Hea, O'Hay Aue, Peeples Gifford, Beagrie, Marquess of Tweeddale arms.svgTweeddale, Delgatie, Earl of Erroll arms.svgErroll, Hay of Kinnoul arms.jpgKinnoull, Slains, Turriff, Dupplin, de Plessis, Arroll, Conn, Con, Hayhoe, Hayson, Hayhow, Hawson, D'Aye, D/Ay Peoples, Hey– (Niederlande), Hej– (von Hey). Hay ist der Name eines schottischen Clans, der eine wichtige Rolle in der schottischen Geschichte und Politik gespielt hat. Mitglieder des Clans können in den meisten Teilen Schottlands und in vielen anderen Teilen der Welt gefunden werden. Das Herz der Hay Familie liegt im Nordosten Schottlands, in Aberdeenshire, Banffshire, Morayshire und Nairnshire, während auch andere Distrikte wie Perthshire, die Scottish Borders und die Shetland Inseln eine hohe Zahl Mitglieder aufweisen. Der Name des Clans geht auf mehrere Dörfer auf der Cotentin-Halbinsel in der Normandie zurück, die La Haye genannt wurden. Das Wort haye stammt von haia (übersetzt: Hecke) und wird heute in Frankreich haie geschrieben. Es kann theoretisch auch „Palisade“ gemeint sein, aber aufgrund der für die Normandie charakteristische Heckenlandschaft (Bocage), wird diese Übersetzung hier eher vernachlässigt. Die ursprünglich französische Bezeichnung de la Haye erscheint in lateinischen Texten als de Haya und entwickelte sich so allmählich im Englischen zu Hay. and rendered into Gaelic as Garadh. Laut George Fraser Black war MacGaradh (die gälische Form von Hay) nur eine Erfindung von John Hay Allan, auch bekannt als John Sobieski Stuart, Autor des fragwürdigen Vestiarium Scoticum. Clan-Chief Merlin Sereld Victor Gilbert Hay, 24. Earl of Erroll, Lord Hay, Lord Slains, Baronet und Chief of the Name and Arms of Hay. Hebräer: Heck: 1805. Hedley: Hedley von Redesdale. Borders. Hegau: Gau des Herzogtum Schwaben. Heger: 1740 Bruchsal. Heidelberg: Sitz der Grafen von der Pfalz. Heiligenstadt/Eichsfeld/Thüringen: Gefallene im I.WK = G. Kube (1916), Christ. Kube (1918), Karl Kube (1918). Heimattreue Vereinigung Deutschlands (HVD): hitleristische NS-Gruppe um Andreas Rossiar in Baden-Württemberg und Bayern, BRD-Verbot! Bruderorga war die Heimattreue Vereinigung Elsaß (HVE), Kontakte zu Tschechen und Ukrainer. Heinrich: siehe Speyer. siehe Wettin. Heinrich Herzog von Baiern, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Heinrich der Zänker Herzog von Baiern, + Gisela von Burgund, = Heinrich II. Kaiser von Rom. Heinrich II. Kaiser von Rom; Papa Heinrich der Zänker Herzog von Baiern, Mama Gisela von Burgund, + Kunigunde von Luxemburg. Heinrich III. Kaiser von Rom. Papa Konrad II. Kaiser von Rom, Mama Gisela von Werl; + Agnes von Poitou, = Heinrich IV. Kaiser von Rom. Heinrich IV. Kaiser von Rom; Papa Heinrich III. Kaiser von Rom, Mama Agnes von Poitou; + Berta von Susa, = Agnes. Heinrich V. Kaiser von Rom; Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Agnes Königstochter von Rom. Heinrich Seuse, Heiliger RKK, Tag 23.Januar. Hells Angels MC: Rockerclub. 18. Helvetier: keltischer Stamm in der heutigen Schweiz. Henderson: Henderson von Liddesdale. Borders. Y-DNA L-21. Der Clan Henderson ist ein Schottischer Clan, Mitglieder leben heute auf der ganzen Welt. Ihre Heimat ist Glen Coe und Fife, die Borders Caithness und die Shetlandinseln. Derzeitiger Clan Chief ist Alistair Donald Henderson of Fordell. Die Hendersons führen ihre Herkunft zurück auf den piktischen Prinzen Big Henry, ein Nachkomme von König Nechtan (Eanruig Mor mac Righ Nechtan), der um 1011 die Stammburg Lochmaben Castle bei Kinlochleven im Norden von Glen Coe begründet haben soll. Seine männlichen Nachkommen übernahmen den Namen mac Eanruig , ("Sohn Henry"), welches später anglisiert als McHenry, Henryson, Henderson und weitere Formen annahm. Im Laufe der Zeit übernahmen die Nachkommen anderer prominenter Henrys den gleichen Namen, und schließlich verschmolzen diese Familien zu einem einzigen Clan. Sie lebten in Callert, am Nordufer des Loch Leven, bis sie durch den Clan Cameron im fünfzehnten Jahrhundert vertrieben wurden. 1511 besiedelten sie Fordell in Fifedas das ihnen von König James IV. zugewiesen wurde. In Caithness bestand eine andere Gruppe der Hendersons, der Clan Gunn. Eine weitere Familie entstand in Liddesdale und Ewesdale in den Scottish Borders. Die Hendersons wurden durch ihre Körpergröße und Stärke bekannt und wurden die persönlichen Bodyguards der Chiefs des Clan MacDonald of Glencoe. Dies wiederum bedeutet sie waren unter den Opfern des Massaker von Glencoe im Jahr 1692. Nach dem Massaker wanderten viele Hendersons auf andere Gebiete der Britischen Inseln und in die Neue Welt. Gaelic Varianten: MacEanrig / Eanrig MacEnrig / Enrig MacIanruig / Ianruig MacIanrig / Ianrig MacInrig / Inrig MacCanruig / Canruig MacCanrig / Canrig Anglisierten Varianten: (Mac) Anrig / Andrig / An (d) rigson (Mac) Enrig / Endrig / Endrigson (Mac) HenriG / Hendrig / Hendrigson (Mac) Kenrig / Kendrig / Kendrigson (Mac) Kanrig / Kandrig / Kandrigson (Mac) Canrig / Candrig / Candrigson (Mac) Anri © k / Andri © k / An (d) ri © kson (Mac) Enri © k / Endri © k / En (d) ri © kson (Mac) Henri © k / Hendri © k / Hen (d) ri © kson (Mac) Kenri © k / Kendri © k / Ken (d) ri © kson (Mac) Kanri © k / Kandri © k / Kan (d) ri © kson (Mac) Canri © k / CanrCandri © k / Can (d) ri © kson (Mac) Anry / Andry / An (d) Ryson (Mac) Henry / Hendry / Hen (d) Ryson (Mac) Kenry / Kendry / Ken (d) Ryson (Mac) Anrie / Andrie / An (d) rieson (Mac) Henrie / Hendrie / Hen (d) rieson (Mac) Kenrie / Kendrie / Ken (d) rieson (Mac) Anree / Andree / An (d) Reeson (Mac) Henree / Hendree / Hen (d) Reeson (Mac) Kenree / Kendree / Ken (d) Reeson Ende (h) erson Henderson Hendron Henders Henerson. Hendry: zum Clan Gunn. Henneberg: Bertold I. Graf von Henneberg, Burggraf von Würzburg; = Irmingard von Henneberg. Irmingard von Henneberg (1157, gest. 15.07.1197) * (mtDNA), V: Grafen Bertold I. von Henneberg, Burggraf von Würzburg. M: Bertha von Putelendorf; + Konrad von Staufen, = Agnes von Staufen. Hennegau: Philippa v.Hennegau (1311-1369),+ Eduard III. König von England (1327-77) / Gegen-König von Frankreich, °° ); = Eduard der Schwarze Prinz (1330-76), Isabella (1332-79), Johanna (1334-48), Lionel (1335), Johann v.Gent Hz.v.Lancaster (1340-99), Edmund Langley Hz.v.York (1341-1402), Blanche (1342), Maria (1344-62), Margarete (1346-61), Thomas (1347), Wilhelm (1348), Thomas v.Woodstock (1355-97). Henninger: 1645 Groningen. Henry: zum Clan Mac Naughton. Herbolsheimer: 1710 Oberöwisheim. Herdle: 1751 Unteröwisheim. Heribert: Heiliger RKK, Tag 16.März. Herlinde und Reinhild: Heilige RKK, Tag 22.März. Heron: Borders. zum Clan Mac Donald. Hermann: 1708 Hemmingen/Leonberg. Hermann von Gleiberg, Papa Friedrich Graf von Luxemburg. Hermunduren: evtl. die 'Großen Duren', später Thüringer. Hersh: siehe Hirsch. Herter: 1670 Unteröwisheim. Hertle: 1703 Unteröwisheim. Hertzog: 1705 Derdingen. Heruler: Hessen: entwickelten sich aus dem Stamm der Chatten. Heßling: 1639 Unteröwisheim. Hetherington: Borders. Hethiter: indogermanische Nation, deren Verwandte oder Nachkommen die Chatten waren und den Schotten ihren Namen überließen. Hettinger: 1665 Besheim. Hettmannsperger: 1665 Meinsheim/Brackersheim. Hewison: zum Clan Mac Donald. Heylmann: 1672 Oberöwisheim. Hieronymus Ämiliani: Heiliger RKK, Tag 8.Februar. Higginson: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Hilarius: Heiliger RKK, Tag 13.Januar. Hill: DNA 25-2, U-106. Hiller: 1770 Kirchheim/Heidelberg. Hiner: P-312. Hirsch: siehe auch Hersh, DNA-25-2, U-106. Hobelars: Border Reivers, leichte Reiter meißt auf Connemara Pony (Irish Hobby), Rote Markierung auf der Hand. Hobson: zum Clan Robertson. Hodgson: Borders. Höpfinger: 1582 Unteröwisheim. Hoffmann: 1655 Lachweiler/Hohenlohe. Haplo E1b1b1 -V13+ Florentine HOFFMANN, °° Franz Kube, Kind= Adolph Kube (geb. 1823 Alt-Reichenau). Hoffnung: 1540 Unteröwisheim. Hofmann: 1852 Unteröwisheim. Hohenberg: Adelsgeschlecht Gertrud von Hohenberg, + Rudolf Graf von Habsburg König von Österreich, = Clementia, Anna. Hohenstaufer: Adelsgeschlecht; = Staufer. Agnes von Staufen Pfalzgräfin * (mtDNA) (* um 1176; † 7. oder 9. Mai 1204 in Stade), V: Konrad von Staufen, M: Irmingard von Henneberg († 1197); + Welfe Heinrich von Braunschweig, = Agnes die Welfin. ... Graf von Büren, = Friedrich Graf von Büren, Berta von Büren. Berta von Büren, Papa Graf von Büren, + Gebhard (Ahn der Zähringer). Friedrich Graf von Büren, Papa Graf von Büren, = Friedrich Graf von Hohenstaufen. Friedrich Graf von Hohenstaufen, Papa Friedrich Graf von Büren, + Hildegard von Egisheim, = Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben. Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Papa Friedrich Graf von Hohenstaufen, Mama Hildegard von Egisheim; + Agnes, = Konrad III. König von Deutschland, Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben. Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Papa Friedrich Graf von Hohenstaufen, Mama Hildegard von Egisheim; + Agnes Kaisertochter von Rom, = Heinrich V. Kaiser von Rom, Konrad III. König von Deutschland, Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben. Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Agnes Kaisertochter von Rom; +1) Judith Welfin von Baiern, = Friedrich Barbarossa Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom; +2) Agnes von Saarbrücken, = Konrad Pfalzgraf, Judith. Friedrich II. Kaiser von Rom; Papa Heinrich VI. Kaiser von Rom; = Konrad IV. Kaiser von Rom. Heinrich V. Kaiser von Rom, Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Agnes Kaisertochter von Rom. Heinrich VI. Kaiser von Rom; Papa Friedrich Barbarossa Herzog von Schwaben König von Deutschland Kaiser von Rom, = Friedrich II. Kaiser von Rom. Judith; Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Agnes von Saarbrücken; + Ludwig von Thüringen. Konrad III. König von Deutschland, Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Agnes. Konrad Pfalzgraf, Papa Friedrich Herzog von Schwaben, Mama Agnes von Saarbrücken; + Agnes. Konrad IV. Kaiser von Rom, Papa Friedrich II. Kaiser von Rom, = Konradin Kaiser von Rom. Konradin Kaiser von Rom, Papa Konrad IV. Kaiser von Rom. Hohenzollern: Adelsgeschlecht; Amalie, geb. 1723, gest. 1787, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover. August, geb. 1779, gest. 1843, Papa Ferdinand Prinz von Preußen, Mama Luise von Brandenburg-Schwedt. August Wilhelm, geb. 1722, gest. 1758, Prinz von Preußen, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Luise (T. des Herzogs von Braunschweig-Bevern), = Friedrich Wilhelm II., Heinrich, Wilhelmine. Auguste, geb. 1780, gest. 1841, Prinzessin von Preußen, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm II., Mama Friederike von Hessen-Darmstadt, + Wilhelm II. Kurfürst von Hessen-Kassel. Dorothea, geb. 1736, gest. 1798, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm Markgraf von Brandenburg-Schwedt (Enkel des Kurfürsten Friedrich Wilhelm aus 2.Ehe), Mama Sophia von Preußen, + Friedrich Eugen Herzog von Württemberg. Ernst der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg, Herzog von Jägerndorf, Papa Johann Georg der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Jägerndorf. Ferdinand, geb. 1730, gest. 1813, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Luise (T. des Markgrafen Friedrich Wilhelm von Brandenburg-Schwedt), = Luise, Heinrich, Ludwig, August. Friederike, geb. 1767, gest. 1820, Prinzessin von Preußen, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm II., Mama Friederike von Hessen-Darmstadt, + Friedrich Herzog von York. Friedrich der Hohenzoller, (Paten waren Ludwig XIV. von Frankreich, Leopold von Ungarn); Papa Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller; Mama Louise Henriette Prinzessin von Oranien. + Sophie Charlotte ? Friedrich II., geb. 1712, gest. 1786, König von Preußen und Kurfürst von Brandenburg, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Elisabeth (T. des Herzogs von Braunschweig-Bevern). Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller Kurfürst von Kleve, Herzog von Polen, Markgraf von Brandenburg; Papa Georg Wilhelm der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Polen, Kurfürst von Kleve; Mama Elisabeth Charlotte (von der Pfalz), +1) Louise Henriette Prinzessin von Oranien, = Wilhelm Heinrich der Hohenzoller, Karl Emil der Hohenzoller, Friedrich der Hohenzoller, Ludwig der Hohenzoller. +2) Dorothea Prinzessin von Holstein, = Sohn, Sohn, Sohn, Sohn, Tochter, Tochter. Friedrich Wilhelm I., geb. 1688, gest. 1740, König in Preußen und Kurfürst von Brandenburg; + Sophia Dorothea (T. des Kurfürsten von Hannover) = Wilhelmine, Friedrich II., Luise Friederike, Philippine Charlotte, Sophie, Ulrike, August Wilhelm, Amalie, Heinrich, Ferdindand. Friedrich Wilhelm II., geb. 1744, gest. 1797, König von Preußen, Kurfürst von Brandenburg, Papa August Wilhelm Prinz von Preußen, Mama Luise von Braunschweig-Bevern, +1) Elisabeth (T. des Herzogs von Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), +2) Friederike (T. des Landgrafen von Hessen-Darmstadt) = Friederike, Friedrich Wilhelm III., Ludwig, Wilhelmine, Auguste, Heinrich, Wilhelm. Friedrich Wilhelm III., geb. 1770, gest. 1840, König von Preußen und Kurfürst von Brandenburg, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm II., Mama Friederike von Hessen-Darmstadt, + Luise (T. des Herzogs Karl II. zu Mecklenburg-Strelitz). Georg Wilhelm der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Polen, Kurfürst von Kleve; Papa Johann Sigismund reformierter Hohenzoller Kurfürst von Kleve; + Elisabeth Charlotte (von der Pfalz), = Luise Charlotte (Frl. Louysgen), Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller, Sophie. Heinrich, geb. 1726, gest. 1802, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Wilhelmine (T. des Landgrafen von Hessen-Kassel). Heinrich, geb. 1747, gest. 1767, Papa August Wilhelm Prinz von Preußen, Mama Luise von Braunschweig-Bevern. Heinrich, geb. 1771, gest. 1790, Papa Ferdinand Prinz von Preußen, Mama Luise von Brandenburg-Schwedt. Heinrich, geb. 1781, gest. 1846, Prinz von Preußen, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm II., Mama Friederike von Hessen-Darmstadt. Joachim Friedrich der Hohenzoller Kurfürst von Kleve, = Johann Sigismund reformierter Hohenzoller Kurfürst von Kleve; Johann Georg der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Jägerndorf. Johann Georg der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Jägerndorf; = Ernst der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Jägerndorf. Johann Sigismund reformierter Hohenzoller Kurfürst von Kleve; = Georg Wilhelm der Hohenzoller Markgraf von Brandenburg Herzog von Polen. Karl Emil der Hohenzoller, früh gest. an Blattern; Papa Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller; Mama Louise Henriette Prinzessin von Oranien. Ludwig der Hohenzoller, geb. 08.07.1666, gest. an Fleckfieber; Papa Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller; Mama Louise Henriette Prinzessin von Oranien. Ludwig, geb. 1772, gest. 1806, Papa Ferdinand Prinz von Preußen, Mama Luise von Brandenburg-Schwedt. Ludwig, geb. 1773, gest. 1796, Prinz von Preußen, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm II., Mama Friederike von Hessen-Darmstadt, + Friederike (T. des Herzogs Karl II. zu Mecklenburg-Strelitz). Luise, geb. 1738, gest. 1820, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm Markgraf von Brandenburg-Schwedt (Enkel des Kurfürsten Friedrich Wilhelm aus 2.Ehe), Mama Sophia von Preußen, + Ferdinand (S. des Friedrich Wilhelm I.), = Luise, Heinrich, Ludwig, August. Luise, geb. 1770, gest. 1836, Papa Ferdinand Prinz von Preußen, Mama Luise von Brandenburg-Schwedt, + Heinrich Fürst Rdziwill Statthalter des Großherzogtums Posen. Luise Friederike, geb. 1714, gest. 1784, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Karl Wilhelm Friedrich Markgraf von Brandenburg-Ansbach. Philippine, geb. 1745, gest. 1800, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm Markgraf von Brandenburg-Schwedt (Enkel des Kurfürsten Friedrich Wilhelm aus 2.Ehe), Mama Sophia von Preußen, + Friedrich II. Landgraf von Hessen-Kassel. Philippine Charlotte, geb. 1716, gest. 1801, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Karl von Braunschweig-Bevern. Sophie, geb. 1719, gest. 1765, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Friedrich Wilhelm Markgraf von Brandenburg-Schwedt (Enkel des Kurfürsten Friedrich Wilhelm aus 2.Ehe), = Dorothea, Luise, Philippine. Ulrike, geb. 1720, gest. 1782, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Adolf Friedrich von Holstein-Gottorp König von Schweden. Wilhelm, geb. 1783, gest. 1851, Prinz von Preußen, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm II., Mama Friederike von Hessen-Darmstadt, + (T. des Landgrafen von Hessen-Homburg). Wilhelm Heinrich der Hohenzoller, geb. 21.05.1648, gest. 1649; Papa Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller; Mama Louise Henriette Prinzessin von Oranien. Wilhelmine, geb. 1709, gest. 1758, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm I., Mama Sophia Dorothea von Hannover, + Friedrich Markgraf von Brandenburg-Bayreuth. Wilhelmine, geb. 1751, gest. 1820, Papa August Wilhelm Prinz von Preußen, Mama Luise von Braunschweig-Bevern, + Wilhelm V. von Nassau-Oranien Erbstatthalter der Niederlande. Wilhelmine, geb. 1774, gest. 1837, Prinzessin von Preußen, Papa Friedrich Wilhelm II., Mama Friederike von Hessen-Darmstadt, + Wilhelm Friedrich Erbprinz von Oranien König der Niederlande. Holdenbohl: 1638 Unteröwisheim. Hölderlin: 1633. Holland: Moritz von Nassau, Prinz von Oranien (1567-1625) => T2 (mtDNA). Hollingsworth: P-312. Holmes: Holmes ist eine englischsprachige Nachnamen mit mehreren Ursprüngen. Der Name kann eine Variante des Nachnamens Holme werden. Dieser Name hat mehrere etymologischen Ursprünge. Kann von einem Namen für jemanden, der neben einer Stechpalme lebte, aus dem Middle English holm abgeleitet werden, es kann auch abgeleitet werden aus die Old English Stockholm und altnordischen holmr. Eine Quelle Holmes ist von einem Platzname in der Nähe von Dundonald, sonst ein Ort in der Baronie Inchestuir entfernt. Der Nachname ist auch manchmal ein anglisierten Form des gälischen Mac Thomais; ähnlich Holmes kann auch eine Variante des Cavish als anglisierten Form von Mac Thámhais abgeleitet werden. Peter V. Holmes; DNA 25-2. geb. 1792; DNA 25-2. Daniel Holmes geb. 1820 Irland; DNA 25-2. L-193. Holstein: Dorothea von Holstein + Friedrich Wilhelm der reformierte Hohenzoller, = Sohn, Sohn, Sohn, Sohn, Tochter, Tochter. Holzmüller: 1621Oberöwisheim. Home: Schottenclan (Eaton, Greenlaw, Landale, Landsdale, Landels, Nesbit). Homogenität: Gleichartigkeit, Übereinstimmung. Honig: 1 Volk gibt 50kg Honig; Materialkosten ca. 350 €; gefährdet durch BaroarMilbe. Hormuth: 1595 Unteröwisheim. Horn: 1670 Unteröwisheim. Hossack: zum Clan Mac Intosh. Housten: zum Clan Graham. Howard: Cumberland u. Irland. DNA. Morris Joe Howard; P-312 DNA 25-1. auch L-513. Howden: zum Clan Graham. Howe, Howieson: zum Clan Mac Donald. Howell: zum Clan Mac Dougal. Howitt: zum Clan Mac Donald. Huber: 1715 Unteröwisheim. Hudson: zum Clan Mac Donald. Huebner: Rosalie HUEBNER, °° Adolf Kube (aus Konstantynow / Lodz), Kind = Mathilde Kube. Hügelgräberkultur: Hufnagel: 1675 Westheim/Bayreuth. Huft: 1752 Heidelsheim. Hughes: Hezekiah Hughes geb. 1724; DNA 25-2 M-269. Hughson: zum Clan Mac Donald. Hume: Borders. Hummel: 1615 Unteröwisheim. Hunnen: Reitervolk aus Asien; Schwarze Hunnen, Weiße Hunnen; auch Spottbezeichnung für Deutsche! Hunter: Borders. Schottenclan. Huntingrevolution: Jagdrevolution (Übergang von Pflanzen- auf Fleischkost). Huntly: zum Clan Gordon. Huosi: Uradelsgeschlecht der Bajuwaren. Das Stammland der Huosi war die Gegend des heutigen Pfaffenwinkel in Oberbayern. Möglicherweise lässt sich die Abstammung der Aribonen auf die Huosi zurückführen. Im 8. Jahrhundert traten Mitglieder der Familie der Huosi als Gründer bzw. Mitgründer zahlreicher Klöster auf: Kloster Benediktbeuern (739/740) Kloster Polling (um 750) Kloster Staffelsee (um 750) Kloster Tegernsee (746 oder 765) Kloster Ilmmünster (762) Kloster Schlehdorf (763/772) Kloster Scharnitz (769/772) Bedeutende Mitglieder der Familie: Hitto von Freising († 835), Bischof von Freising 811/12 – 835. Erchanbert († 854), Bischof von Freising 835/836 – 854 Zugehörigkeit zum Geschlecht der Huosi vermutet: Atto von Freising († 810/811), Bischof von Freising 783/784 – 810/811; zuvor Abt von Kloster Scharnitz und Kloster Schlehdorf Markgraf Luitpold ( † 907) von Karantanien und Oberpannonien. Hurry: zum Clan Keith. Hutchinson: zum Clan Mac Donald. HVD: siehe Heimattreue Vereinigung Deutschlands. Hyginus: Heiliger RKK, Tag 11.Januar. Hypothese: Voraussetzung, noch unbewiesene Annahme.